villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anne Maria
Anne Maria Guanhara is a contestant and a minor antagonist from Total Drama: Revenge of The Island. She appears to be a narcissistic, self-centered and snobbish egomaniac. She is attracted to Mike with his Vito personality, which makes Zoey jealous. Anne Maria did not compete in Total Drama All-Stars. She makes a cameo appearance in the finale of The Ridonculous Race. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Anne Maria is introduced in "Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!". She is first seen giving herself a spray tan, stating that three more coats should do it. She is then pushed by Dakota who is angry that the camera panned away from her. In response, Anne Maria attacks Dakota with her hair spray, then attacks Staci with it after she states that one of her ancestors invented suntan. She is angered by Chris Maclean after he blows up the boat they arrived in and declares he will get a "beat down." A short time later, Anne Maria's hair is shown to be rock solid as Cameron flies into her and stops dead cold on her hair. She is the eleventh contestant to make it to the forest where she is placed on "Team B," later named the Mutant Maggots. During the challenge, Anne Maria attempts to get to the totem by using the trampoline they were given. She repeatedly jumps on the trampoline only to hit the bottom of the totem each time and finally stopped after Jo kicked the trampoline from under her, making her hit the ground. She then has her first confessional, stating that she does not want to win the million dollars at the expense of her looks, which she suggests is easily worth a billion. She is annoyed by Brick's cries for help when he is hanging from the totem pole and is shown to be confused by Mike when he goes through his first personality change. Although she and her team reach their cabin last, they win immunity since the Toxic Rats cabin was destroyed. In "Truth or Laser Shark", Anne Maria is shown blow-drying her hair in the morning and spraying hairspray. When Zoey asks her how she snuck these items into the camp, she reveals she hides things in her "poof" and proceeds to put her blowdryer there. Later on, Anne Maria asks B what he thinks the next challenge will be, but is frustrated when she realizes he isn't going to answer her. During the first part of the challenge, after Scott said he refused to continue with the challenge, she agrees with him and tries to leave the challenge also. When the second challenge starts, she is faced against Lightning and successfully hands the maggot off to Brick, but then falls off the obstacle course due to the glasses she is wearing. She cheers when her teams wins the challenge. Anne Maria is spraying her hair while eating in "Ice Ice Baby". When she notices Cameron she apologizes for spraying her hair but tells him that his lungs should be waterproof now. She did not want to climb the cliff because she recently did her nails. Jo insults her style which caused her to climb in rage. Anne Maria tried to punch Jo but hit Brick instead. During the second part of the challenge she did not want to capture the flag but Jo made her go by throwing her hairspray, Brick and Zoey then used her hair as a shield from the snowballs. When they reach the Rats' fort, Anne Maria becomes smitten with Vito (one of Mike's alternate personalities), and the two begin to flirt. Her team wins the challenge due to Scott's scheming. In "Finders Creepers", Anne Maria seems worried about Brick and is upset when Jo calls him dead weight. She gets excited when she notices that Mike has gone into his Vito personality. Jo then yells at her to use the key on the coffin. She does, which causes the coffin to spring up and hit her. Later, Anne Maria is shown making out with Mike. She only stops once Cameron yells at them to quit it. As Sam and Scott are walking by, Anne Maria trips them, causing them to get captured by the spider. She then tells Mike to get the hook so they'll win, which he does not respond to. Seeming somewhat annoyed, she tells Mike that if he gets the hook, she'll make out with him. Zoey then yells at Anne Maria to get her lips off him, to which she responds that Vito is only interested in classy girls. At the elimination ceremony, she is shocked when she finds out Brick is switching teams. In "Backstabbers Ahoy!", Anne Maria's hairbrush goes missing, when she confronts the others about this, Scott blames Brick for stealing their things, angering Anne Maria. During the first part of the challenge, Anne Maria notices Zoey standing on the pump that allowed air to Jo, she pushes her away, and Mike's shirt being ripped off in the process, causing Vito to return once more. Who only like Anne maria The two begin to flirt again, much to Zoey's displeasure. During the second part of the challenge, Anne Maria is chosen to water-ski along with Mike and Cameron. After they win, Anne Maria is shown threatening Dawn, when Scott tricked her and the others into believing that she stole their possessions. At the beginning of "Runaway Model", Anne Maria is shown in the washroom alongside Jo and Zoey, where she insults the latter's hair style. At the explanation of the challenge, Anne Maria gets into a fight with Jo after she says that fashion is a waste of time. Later, after her team decides to use a maggot as their model, Anne Maria decides to dress it as a rapper, her team dislikes the idea, and Zoey changes it, much to Anne Maria's annoyance. During the fashion show, Anne Maria half-heartedly describes the maggot's outfit, clearly unhappy about doing so. She later helps Jo with her makeup, in order to rescue Lindsay from Sasquatchanakwa. In "A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste", Anne Maria did minor things at first. When Mike turned into his new personality, Manitoba Smith, Anne Maria believed that it was Vito at first and jumped into his arms, excited. Later, after her Zoey, and Scott fell into a lake at the end of a mine cart track, Anne Maria was angry at Scott for falling on top of her. Soon after, she was jumped by a shadowed figured and pushed underwater, not coming back up. It's later revealed that she was kidnapped by Ezekiel, still in his Gollum-like feral state, and tried to woo her by giving her gifts. This does not effect her until Ezekiel gives her a giant diamond to which she immediately became infatuated with. When Scott tried to throw the challenge by throwing the Chris statue away, it instead lands in Anne Maria's pouffe and secures the win for her team. At the end of the episode, even with her teams victory, Anne Maria decided to quit the competition so that she could cash in the giant diamond from the challenge. Chris, however, tells her that the gem was actually made of cubic zirconium, and thus was worthless. Upon hearing this, Anne Maria tried to change her mind, but she is launched from the Hurl of Shame with Brick before she is allowed to get off. Anne Maria is seen again in "Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown", supporting Cameron. She is seated next to Mike and Zoey and is angrily glaring at them, clearly jealous of Zoey and resenting Mike for not choosing her. When the island's vicious mutant animals are released and the arena is thrown into chaos, she is attacked by a mutant squirrel who shoots a laser into her hair. She is rescued from the squirrel by Ezekiel. When he attempts to kiss her, she screams and Cameron knocks Ezekiel out with Lightning's frying pan, saving her. Anne Maria thanks Cameron and hides the hole in her hair with hairspray. When Cameron wins in his ending, she cheers for him with the others. She is later seen on the boat with the other campers when Chris is blown off of the deck and quarantined and arrested. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Anne Maria makes a brief cameo in A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars, where she is seen walking in front of the Empire State Building. Allies *Brick *Cameron *Vito (love interest) Enemies *Chris McLean *Dakota *Dawn *Ezekiel *Jo *Mike *Scott *Staci *Zoey Trivia *Due to her hard hair, she is commonly referred to as "Helmet Hair" by Jo. *She is patterned after reality TV star Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi (of Jersey Shore fame) in appearance and personality. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Teenage Villains Category:Jerks Category:In love villains Category:Traitor Category:Rivals Category:On & Off Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Bullies Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Love rivals Category:Comedic Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Golddiggers Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Dimwits Category:True Neutral Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Cowards